


Prayer for the Weekend

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, ho! summer exchange fic, maybe some exhibitionism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: They could probably talk before the radio broadcast today, Inoo muses as his eyes linger a little longer on Hikaru's soft grey hoodie, sleeves pushed halfway up his forearms, on his unstyled hair, because they haven't seen each other in a while.





	Prayer for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faded_lace in the Ho! Summer exchange over at dreamwidth! I struggled a bit trying to get all my ideas together, but in the end I think I like it? I like writing Hikaru and Inoo together so I'm glad for the opportunity to write them again.   
> (Do you have any idea how much research work I did for 500 words of summary from their past? Let's just say I know lots and lots about Inoo I didn't before)

“Hey.” Hikaru says with a small smile as he sits down and gets comfortable in his chair, getting ready for radio. “How are you?”

“Hi. Fine.” Inoo replies, smiling back reflexively because Hikaru's smile is contagious. “You?”

“Mm.” Hikaru just hums in response, then picks up the script to glance through it once more, ending the conversation he initiated six words earlier. Still, Inoo can't help smiling as he looks down at his own script, throwing a few sneaky glances up at Hikaru.

Hikaru's hair is brown again, and Inoo must confess he likes it best that way. He likes Hikaru's hair a little long and auburn or chocolate or some kind of musty colour that looks so good spread out on a pillow, that turns black when he's freshly showered and smells of ordinary shampoo or occasionally some fancy hair care product he nicked from Yuto. He likes Hikaru in the other colours too. In black and blonde and pink and anything in between, but he prefers brown. It enhances his natural beauty. He questioned once or twice if Hikaru was going through his mid life crisis early when he changed his hair colour faster than a traffic light, but Hikaru just laughed without explaining anything. Inoo dropped it and let him dye his hair as much as he wanted, even though he doesn't get it. Hikaru looks good the way he is, no need to try and make perfect better.

They could probably talk before the broadcast today, Inoo muses as his eyes linger a little longer on Hikaru's soft grey hoodie, sleeves pushed halfway up his forearms, on his unstyled hair, because they haven't seen each other in a while. They have a lot to talk about. Inoo wants to talk about this slutty magazine shoot he did the other day, wants to talk about that Mizuki was mean to him today as usual (which he doesn't really mind), that he needs a new jacket but he doesn't want to go shopping, that his university friends went out to eat without him and that he's almost done with the book he's been reading and he has so many speculations how it might end. He wants Hikaru to tell him how he's been doing, how filming is going, if he's still feeling that cold he was worried about breaking out, if he made the effort to go down and buy new detergent the other day.

But none of these things should be talked about before a radio broadcast with staff around, and so, Inoo keeps quiet. As he usually does. When they first started radio, they used to chit chat a bit before the broadcast, but it proved to be difficult with just the two of them. They usually have someone else from the group with them, and it keeps them from going into their private way of talking. But now that there's no one else there, they have to be very careful not to say something they shouldn't. And so, they keep quiet before radio in order not to drain the subjects that are safe to talk about.

It's always weird when the two of them are paired up together, and thankfully it doesn't happen too often. It's both easier and harder now than it was at the beginning of their relationship. Back then, they were constantly glancing and touching and all kinds of more or less subtle gestures, but they were also a little distanced still and could talk with a camera before them without problems. Now, they're too comfortable with each other, they don't really need to talk and when they do they know too much about the other. It's happened once or twice that one of them cut the other off halfway because they already knew what the end of the sentence would be and just continued their conversation. It doesn't read too well on radio though because not everyone knows what Hikaru means when he makes up a word on the spot in order to explain something. At least that time when they were paired for the JumQ was easier since the others were around, if a little awkward when they realized that meant they were doing a duo performance for the tour. Record a song together, just the two of them. They discussed it back and forth a lot, since Inoo wanted to do something sexy, Hikaru wanted to do something ridiculous, and in the end they managed a perfect mixture. Nothing to raise suspicions but really fun to perform.

During today's radio they talk about first impressions and how to make a good one, and Inoo wants to say Hikaru made a good impression from the first moment he saw him. Instead, he says something he can come up with in half a second that doesn't make sense, because Hikaru's forbidden him to flirt on radio.

Inoo always found Hikaru attractive, even when they were tiny juniors. There was something about that quirky smile and cute humour, something he found so appealing even though they never really interacted. He remembers being so jealous when Yabu got teamed up with Hikaru for Ya-Ya-Yah, because the two of them got along so effortlessly and Inoo was just... awkward. The weird quiet kid with a weird haircut. When he's completely honest with himself, he's still jealous of Yabu sometimes, just because his and Hikaru's relationship is something special. But it's not like he lets it get to him these days.

When they were thrown into the same group for debut, Inoo was honestly most excited about being paired up with Hikaru. He wanted to debut, of course, but he didn't even know everyone in his group, and there was displeased whispering among the juniors and even some fans that didn't feel good at all. But at least Hikaru was there too.

Inoo was a bit pathetic really, because he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that what he felt was a crush that had been there forever and not just some kind of admiration, and he sought for any attention Hikaru would give him. He even let Hikaru mess up his school uniform before leaving the train when they took the same one home in high school. It made him look retarded, but he still had to smile as he fixed his buttons again, because Hikaru had touched him and that was all that mattered.

It took a really long time for him to actually confess his feelings. He didn't know how to say it, especially not since Hikaru seemed to enjoy talking about girls just as much as any other guy, and he ended up just not. It took until late one evening after a Johnny's World performance, when Inoo was cramped with university work and so tired he didn't even know what he was doing. Hikaru lingered in the dressing room while Inoo was packing up his papers, preparing to go back to school and get the rest of the day's work done despite wanting nothing but to go home to crash in bed and sleep for three days.

He'd gotten up and Hikaru asked if he was alright, pointing out he was swaying where he stood, and came over to lay hands on his shoulders to keep him upright, eyes filled with concern. Inoo had sighed and said there was a lot to do right now, and Hikaru had smiled, claiming Inoo definitely needed a hug. It was the best hug ever, warm and tired and the smell of Hikaru everywhere, of his freshly washed hair and warm skin, and before Inoo knew it he'd pressed a gentle kiss against that soft tanned neck. There was a moment of panic when he realized what he'd done, and he tried to pull back and run away but Hikaru held him still, making Inoo look up to meet his calm eyes. It was a mesmerizing moment of panic and bliss mixing together before Hikaru leaned down to kiss him, straight on the mouth, lingering warm lips and Inoo felt weak at the knees suddenly. They didn't talk at all, but the kiss turned into another, hotter and deeper and in the end Inoo found himself lying half naked on the couch with Hikaru on top of him, slowly catching their breaths together and it was uncomfortable and sweaty and Inoo didn't have time for it, but still, it felt perfect.  
And here they are, 4 years and an emotional roller coaster ride later, in a good if secret relationship. The secrecy has two sides. One that sucks, because they can't hold hands on the street, can't go on dates, can't be seen together too much at all. Can't be open about themselves in a way they still could if they were seeing girls. Thankfully, tabloids like to pair up Inoo with girls he's met on TV, and so helps him keep his real relationship far away from prying paparazzi and fan eyes.

But there's also another side of it. That constant knowing that you can't reach out and touch the other when you want is also kind of hot. Because it has Inoo thinking of all the things he wants to do, ranging from how he wants to stroke Hikaru's hair behind his ear to how he wants to grab his hair and kiss him until none of them can breathe, thoughts that often escalate at the most inconvenient of times. Except he's not 23 and crazy in love anymore, he can practise some self control these days.

He still wants Hikaru, still thinks he's the most attractive man to ever walk the planet, wants to feel those beautiful fingers on his skin and in his hair and inside him. But these days he doesn't get himself all worked up just by looking at Hikaru playing bass or even writing something down like he used to a few years ago. Now he can stop those thoughts if he wants to.

Hikaru laughs and tucks back hair that sticks oddly in his headset and Inoo lets his eyes linger on it, wanting to fix it for him but keeps his hands still and objects to Hikaru laughing at him.

Being apart for five full days isn't much, really. It's just that normally, they never have separate work that keeps them so busy they barely have time to message each other in the evenings. Being busy means you're successful, is the Johnny's mantra Inoo keeps repeating in his head whenever it feels particularly rough. They're not used to being busy at the same time and it's scary how a few days can feel like such an eternity with only two or three messages from Hikaru. But tonight, none of them are busy and Inoo can't wait for the broadcast to end.

It's closing in on 9 pm and Hikaru is first to go at seducing today's ridiculous item, which Inoo can already tell he's going to lose at, again. But he's cute when he's a little uncomfortable, focused on doing his best even while saying embarrassing things, and Inoo can't help it if he slips his fingers onto Hikaru's thigh under the table, so carefully no one could possibly notice.

He doesn't expect a reaction, doesn't expect Hikaru's fingers to gently slip between Inoo's or his voice to gain some confidence, tone bordering on the one he'd use for saying dirty things in real life and Inoo shifts involuntarily.

Hikaru ends up winning the seduction corner.

“Want a ride home?" Hikaru asks as he stuffs his thin jacket into his bag at ten past nine.

“Sure, thanks.” Inoo smiles, knowing very well that what the question really means is 'your place or mine'. “I'll just drop by the bathroom, I can meet you downstairs?”

Hikaru nods in acknowledgement, offering a lopsided smile before leaving the studio and heading for the elevator.

It's been a long time since they decided never to leave together, but the habit stuck, and so Inoo dutifully goes to the bathroom even though he doesn't have a need to, ending up just washing his hands because why not. Today was a good radio show, he thinks, and he can't wait to get home and glue himself to Hikaru's side for the rest of the evening. Maybe they could grab a shower together, that'd be nice.

He jumps when there's suddenly a touch to his back, warm hands slipping around his waist, but he's only shocked because he didn't hear anyone come in. His eyes dart up to meet playful dark ones in the mirror, and he watches Hikaru's head turn enough to press soft lips against his temple.

"What are you doing?" Inoo asks, but his voice is breathy already and he doesn't mind. At all.

He's not exactly surprised Hikaru followed him; he saw the looks before and the way those fingers touched his conveyed a lot.

"I missed you." Hikaru explains, lips sliding along Inoo's skin as he speaks. "It's been too long since I saw you."

Inoo sees himself lick his lips in the mirror more than he feels it, and he relaxes against Hikaru's body heat seeping through both their clothing.

"I missed you too." He mumbles, his own hands coming to rest over Hikaru's clasped ones on his stomach, tilting his head to the side to give Hikaru better access to his neck. It looks much better than any of his slutty photoshoots lately, Hikaru's brown hair brushing his face as his lips drag lazily across Inoo's skin, eyes almost closed. He sees his own hitches of breath whenever Hikaru does something good, sees his own eyes darken and fingers tighten on Hikaru's, and it's probably narcissistic to think it but it looks really good.

A protest to this was at the tip of his tongue, a reminder that nothing is stopping them from going home and doing whatever they want in peace, but then there's a touch of tongue against his jugular and Inoo forgets he wanted to say something.

"I want to fuck you." Hikaru murmurs against the spot just below Inoo's ear, eyes lifting enough to meet his in the mirror and Inoo wouldn't dream of saying no.

"If you want to do it here you better have come prepared." Is all he says, sighing as Hikaru gently sucks on that sensitive skin.

"With you? Always." Hikaru smiles, and that's all the answer Inoo needs, blood rushing at how firmly Hikaru's hand grips his wrists and pulls him along into a bathroom stall.

It's a recurring thing, these somewhat public but still safe encounters. Inoo's not sure how they started, but he figures they're both performers and nothing has their adrenaline running higher than the idea of an audience, and so once it had happened there was no going back.

Hikaru locks the door behind them and Inoo barely has time to smile before lips are pressed against his, and Hikaru backs him up against the cool wall to kiss him fiercely.

Inoo reaches up and drapes his arms over Hikaru's shoulders, perfectly happy with letting him lead, a soft sound escaping his lips just because they're finally kissing again. He can't help relaxing into the kiss, allowing Hikaru to urge his lips apart and lure out his tongue, closed eyes making it easy to forget the flat surface against his back is a bathroom wall at NHK and not the front door at home.

Hikaru's kisses are always mindblowing, always intense no matter how fast or slow they're going, making Inoo arch up against his body heat almost subconsciously.

Inoo's fingers find Hikaru's hair through what feels like magnetism, gently twirling brown strands and it makes Hikaru press closer, hips pushing against Inoo's and immediately raising the temperature between them. Inoo's mostly hard already, hormones on their way to work since the first touch of Hikaru's hands, but the slow grinding of Hikaru's hips into his and the deep kiss brings him all the way there in no time. Hikaru always tells him he's so easy, so willing, no sport to seduce, but Hikaru's just as hard and Inoo knows those statements go for both of them. He just enjoys hearing Hikaru say them.

The kiss breaks on a mutual gasp and little moan when they're too out of breath to continue slowly devouring each other, and Inoo has to exude a lot of effort to open his eyes and meet Hikaru's. They're dark and heavily lidded, promises of how good Hikaru's going to fuck him written as clearly as if his eyes were a dirty book for Inoo to read. He shivers and licks his swollen lips in anticipation, Hikaru's eyes darting down to look, seeming for a second as if he's going to kiss him again, but then there's a filthy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Turn around.” He mumbles, and Inoo obliges without question, placing his hands against the thin wall and purposely presses his ass back against Hikaru's crotch. It earns him a small strangled sound that makes him smile, before there's a hand in his hair pulling his head back.

“Don't do that.” Hikaru's deep voice mumbles right against his ear, the vibrations spreading down his neck and makes the hairs at the back of his neck rise. “If you want me to last.”

It's Inoo's turn to make a sound, a not so strangled one and Hikaru hushes him softly as a warm hand seeks out the front of Inoo's pants.

He could reach down and help, but there's something especially hot about letting Hikaru do the work, of just closing his eyes and waiting for what's next.

He moans out loud, way too loud, when Hikaru's hand confidently gropes him through the fabric, a great contrast to the gentle lips finding his neck again.

“Hush or we can't do this.” Hikaru mumbles softly against his skin, fingers easily getting the fastenings of Inoo's jeans open.

“Keep me quiet.” Inoo challenges, because Hikaru knows it's all his fault, but there's only a chuckle in reply as Hikaru's hands move to his hips.

“Nah.” Hikaru says, and Inoo can feel his grin against his own neck as those long fingers hook in his underwear and starts pulling them down along with the jeans. “Something's gotta be your responsibility.”

Inoo has a reply to that, but then Hikaru gently noses his neckline further down his shoulder and presses a hot kiss to the exposed skin at the same time as he hears the pop of a cap, and he figures maybe it's best to shut up.

He still jumps when there's a brush of wet fingertips against his ass, but then leans heavier on his hands for a better angle, biting his lip and taking a deep breath to prepare for what's to come.

The first finger always feels best and worst, his body somehow always unused to the intrusion and fighting it fiercely, at the same time as something else remembers exactly what this means and tries to relax him as fast as possible. It's an odd combination of feelings, but it's pleasant, making him sigh as Hikaru leans in to mumble little filthy things in his ear, things like he's so tight and it feels so good and open up for me.

It works and Hikaru knows it, knows how Inoo feels about his voice when he's turned on, knows what dirty little words does to his hormones, and before he knows it, Hikaru's got three fingers spreading inside him. Inoo's hands are fists against the wall, his forehead breaking out in sweat and his clothes are too warm, and by now he really wishes they'd done this at home instead, where he can spread out all he likes, naked and as loud as he wants to be. Now all he can do is bite down on the helpless moans that follow each nudge to his prostate, squeeze his eyes shut and try to be patient and not squirm too much. Except Hikaru likes taking way more time stretching him than he has to.

“Hikaru.” He finally grits out between his teeth, the beautiful name coming out as urgent as he feels because now is not the fucking time to tease, and Hikaru just breathes a low laugh but presses an apologetic kiss against his temple.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, and he sounds like he's smiling and Inoo wants to strangle him a little. After Hikaru fucks him. “I didn't get a condom.”

“What.” Inoo groans, but it's mostly one of pleasure even though he wants to feel upset, because it's going be messy and he has to get home from here.

“Sorry.” Hikaru repeats, but he doesn't sound sorry at all as he pulls his fingers out and Inoo shudders at the drastic change in pressure. “If you don't want me to-”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Inoo demands, hearing the mock innocent tone and he knows Hikaru's going to make a show out of pretending he could stop now if Inoo wanted him to, and it's best to cut him off before he gets too into it.

“Yes love.” Hikaru agrees, but there's still laughter in his tone, at least until he shifts and there's a zipper being pulled at and clothes pushed aside, followed by a low moan that has goosebumps breaking out all the way down Inoo's arms.

He opens his mouth to tell Hikaru not to touch himself more than necessary, but then he feels the blunt moist head against his entrance and he chokes on his breath.

Hikaru's arm wraps around his waist, like a security holding him up as he starts pushing inside, and Inoo's nails dig into his own palms at the pressure he can only gasp through.

Then suddenly he hears footsteps, and just a few seconds later voices closing in, and he panics a little but it only heightens his pleasure, peaking the adrenaline as Hikaru keeps pushing in slowly while breathing harshly against his neck.

Inoo hears the door open just as Hikaru bottoms out and pauses, and he almost holds his breath to make sure he's quiet while Hikaru holds him firmly, both listening.

There's two men, Inoo narrows it down to, trying to focus on what they're saying but he's so entirely distracted by his own muscles contracting around Hikaru inside him, wanting movement, now, that it's difficult to perceive the words.

“I can't believe it, this shirt is new.” One voice says, sounding upset, and the other laughs and says something about that coffee being expensive, and Inoo figures they're here to wash a stain and won't stay long. Hopefully less than 15 seconds because he probably can't go longer without breathing.

But then there's a hand covering his mouth, a soft breath in his ear and then Hikaru moves and Inoo almost hits him because <i>what the hell</i>, but it's a slow, languid thrust that doesn't make a sound and it feels too good for Inoo to really want him to stop.

The two men outside continue discussing something, and Inoo picks up random words like date and secretary and starbucks, but his mind is too taken up by swearwords mixed in with <i>stay quiet stay quiet stay quiet</i>.

He's so hard he's leaking already, the panic and adrenaline mixing in with his testosterone making him dizzy, and Hikaru's body heat and small shaky breaths in his ear makes him want to claw at the wall in frustration because he needs more. Suddenly, Hikaru thrusts a little harder, hitting him perfectly and Inoo's moan comes out a low, stuttered, but still vocal one, but the water tap is turned on outside just at the same time and Inoo is going to kill Hikaru for this later, perfect boyfriend or not.

One man laughs while the other mutters, but Inoo only hears Hikaru's breath and his head feels like it's spinning, he's so close already but he needs harder and faster to get there. His thighs are shaking and he tries to will the two outside to leave telepathically, because he can't come while they're still here, it's just not an option.

Hikaru seems to sense his thoughts, that fucking bastard, because he keeps his thrusts deep and excruciatingly slow, which is pure torture and Inoo feels more like he has to hold back than he needs an extra push by now.

Finally, finally, the two men seem to settle that there's no saving the shirt, and one laughs while the other grumbles, but the only thing Inoo picks up is that they're leaving, the door opening and falling closed and their steps walking away.

Hikaru's hand falls away and Inoo opens his mouth to tell Hikaru how much he hates him, but then a hard thrust almost sends his face into the wall, and instead of words a desperate moan comes over his lips and he needs to brace himself with his arms as Hikaru picks up speed immediately. He's close too, Inoo can hear it in how broken little sounds lace his breath, feel it in how his thrusts quickly turn rougher and his arm around Inoo's waist tightens.

Inoo wants to reach down and touch himself, but he can't spare a hand and he's already so hot, it's so much, he can't breathe, and when he finally thinks that maybe he doesn't need that hand, his vision is already breaking into white hot heat as he loses his mind with a low, drawn out whimper and his erection pulses on its own.

He feels Hikaru come, feels him pull Inoo so close it's almost painful for a few moments as his thrusts turn erratic before he falls still with a soft sigh.

It takes a while for Inoo to open his eyes, his body still buzzing with post orgasmic pleasure, in a much deeper and intense way than an ordinary orgasm would feel. There are translucent stains on the wall and the display for the flushing options, but thankfully just a couple small ones on his jeans and he can't even be bothered with anything else right now.

“I hate you.” He mumbles as he collapses against the wall, feeling so utterly worn out, then winces as Hikaru pulls out carefully and he feels more sticky substance follow him. “We're too old for this.”

“We're not thirty yet.” Hikaru tells him, pressing a smiling kiss against his cheek before handing him a handful of toilet paper to clean up. “And I love you too.”

Inoo rolls his eyes but accepts the paper and tries to make himself presentable even though his hands are a little stiff. At least he only needs to wait until they get home to get his revenge.

 


End file.
